naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenten
'''Tenten '''is a member of Konohagakure's Team Guy and a great weapons master. Information Box Voice Actors Appearance Tenten has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her black, forehead protector which she wears in a traditional manner. Tenten wears a white sleeveless qipao dress with red trimmings that reaches her mid-thighs, and a side slit on the right and held in place with yellow fastenings. It is decorated with a pale red flame pattern, running along the left side and is tied with a dark red ori. She also wears fishnet leg stockings and a pair of open-toed, high-heel boots. She also wears a pair of brown fingerless gloves and has two large summoning scrolls strapped on her lower back; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She also wears the standard black Konoha forehead. Personality Tenten strongly believes that female shinobi can be as strong as male shinobi. During the Chūnin Exams, Neji suggests that kunoichi aren't good at taijutsu, but Tenten reprimands him, explaining that girls are just as good as boys when it comes to taijutsu. Tenten's personal dream is to become as powerful and well noted female ninja as Tsunade. She can be quite fierce sometimes, especially with Lee, violently shaking him whenever he is left unconscious, Naruto also describes her personality as fierce and scary. Tenten also has shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Despite this, she is not above showing a softer side when it comes to her team-mates. She holds great respect for her former team-mate, Neji, and often helped him train. Tenten, despite her tomboyish demeanour, has also shown a feminine side, giggling and commenting to herself that Sasuke is cute when he refused to state his name to Neji. She's observant, witty, analytical, intelligent, and perceptive. Tenten also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of things, as seen from her reactions toward Naruto and Lee in the anime. Unlike her team-mates, Tenten is more easy-going and doesn't enjoy having to run for whole days without a break. When Guy and Lee enthusiastically vowed to get to the Sunagakure in half a day, she and Neji reprimanded them, saying that it would take three days no matter what. Tenten enjoys days-off from missions so she can finally relax, and for obvious reasons, considering her team-mates. Tenten has comforted friends who are having a hard time, such as Ino, who cried when they decided on killing Sasuke. Kiba yelled at Ino, but Tenten defended her. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Bukijutsu Master - Tenten is a weapons-user, specialising in mostly long-range attacks, thanks to her weapons, which she carries in a number of scrolls held in a holster on her waist in Part I. In Part II, she carries her weapons in a single big scroll with a couple of smaller scrolls. While her fighting method remains almost unseen in the manga, the anime dedicates more time to her, showing many of the weapons she carries around being used and even granting her named attacks. In Part I, her arsenal is composed mostly of steel projectiles and her favoured method of attack is to throw her scrolls in the air in such a way as to cause them to spin above her, then jump between them and toss a myriad of weapons at her opponent in rapid succession, otherwise known as Twin Rising Dragons. She also uses strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons. Her weapons skills are so advanced that she was able to skilfully use and control an extremely unorthodox weapon just after receiving it. In Part II, she is shown using a two-stage attack using explosive tags and a grenade full of kunai. Also, she uses more weapons than ever, she makes an improvement to her Twin Rising Dragons where she adds exploding tags to most of her weapons. Her most powerful technique is as Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction where she unrolls her scroll and releases hundreds and varieties of weapons in a rain to pierce her enemies and/or their defences, which is mostly impossible to evade. Tenten can also summon more than just weapons as seen when she summoned a fireball against Guren, a fire dragon to fight against Sekiei's wolves trap, and a large metal dome that can protect her and her team-mates. Tenten's proficiency in sealing objects is such that she can store incredible volumes of items, even a ship. During the Fourth Shinobi War, she came into the possession of the Bashōsen left behind by Kinkaku and used it for a short while. She demonstrated great proficiency on using the fan, despite having no previous experience with it, managing to destroy Kakuzu's lightning mask, and, in the anime, also his wind mask, but its high chakra consumption left her nearly dead, and was told by her comrade not to use it any more. The fact she can survive after using it is a testament of her decent chakra supply and strong will to be the best shinobi weapon's expert. **Shurikenjutsu Master **Kenjutsu Expert *Taijutsu Practitioner **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Enhanced Endurance *Weaponry *Keen Aim *Keen Intellect *Ninpo Practitioner *High Chakra Power Equipment *Bashosen *Bow and Arrow *Chain Wind Staff *Demon Wind Shuriken *Exploding Sphere *Kama *Kusarigama *Senbon *Sword *Tanto *Tonfa *Wire Strings List of Moves and Techniques *Bashosen Earth Sroll *Bashosen Fire Scroll *Bashosen Water Scroll *Bashosen Wind Scroll *Ninja Tool: Blade of a Thousand Strikes *Ninja Tool: Blasting Sphere *Ninja Tool: Giant Explosive Sphere *Weapon Control: Gigantic Iron Ball Relationships Friends/Allies *Might Guy (sensei) *Neji Hyuga (Best Friend, Secret Love Interest) *Rock Lee (Best Friend) *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Uzumaki *Shikamaru Nara *Temari (also rival) Rivals *Temari (Arch-rival) Enemies *Madara Uchiha *The Akatsuki Quotes * Tenten Part II.png Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Team Guy Category:Kunoichi Category:Humans Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chunin Category:Konoha 11 Category:Heroes Alliance